


Remember, Remember

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Sometimes you just have one ofthosedays...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Remember, Remember

Bokuto glanced at his watch; he really should get moving he was going to be late picking up his partner if he didn’t. It was driving him nuts though, this nagging feeling that he’d forgotten something he should be taking with him today, but try as he might, he couldn’t put his finger on it and he was running out of time.

Ok one last check and he’d be off. He patted down his pockets one more time; gun, check; badge, check; poker chip check; pen, and note cards, check; dice, check; Zippo, check; wallet, check; and cell phone, check. His Owl belt buckle was in position, and the right way up, he had his car keys in one hand and his house keys in the other. He shook his head; his mind must be playing tricks on him again but as long as he wasn’t hallucinating, he figured he was fine.

He set off to collect Akaashi, remembering to pick up the coffee and donuts en route. ‘Not senile yet Bokuto,’ he reassured himself as he climbed back in the car.

He pulled up at Keiji’s apartment and he was ready and waiting. “Sorry I’m a bit late Akaashi.” he apologised as Keiji climbed into the passenger seat.

“Did you oversleep?” Keiji asked, reasonably enough since they’d worked late the night before.

“Nope. I just couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something I needed to bring today; but I’ve checked everything three times over and I can’t see that anything’s missing.”

“Ah, cognitive displaysia.”

“To coin one of your own phrases Akaashi, ‘I don’t know what that means?’”

“It’s what you said you had, that nagging feeling you are forgetting something you need and will only discover what it is halfway there.”

“There’s a word for that? I thought it was just forgetfulness?”

“Oh the actual act of leaving something behind would be, but the feeling that you are about to do it is cognitive displaysia.”

“Well let’s just hope if I have left something behind it’s nothing serious.”

They pulled into the parking lot at the lab and he switched off.

“Tell me Bokuto, have you not had time to do laundry this week?” Keiji asked with a knowing smile.

“Yes, Akaashi I did it on Tuesday, why do you ask?” he replied, with a growing suspicion that as usual Keiji knew more than he did. 

“Oh it’s nothing I just wondered if that was why you weren’t wearing socks.” Keiji grinned.

“What!” He pulled up his foot; bare skin showed where there would usually be a patch of crazy sock. He slumped, his head in his hands on the steering wheel. “Oh God, that’s what I forgot. My feet are gonna be freezing and what the heck will Yamiji think?”

Keiji rummaged in his capacious bag. “Hold on Bokuto, don’t panic. Aha!” Triumphantly he drew forth a pair of stripy socks. “There!”

“What on earth are you doing carrying around my socks in your bag Akaashi?” Bokuto exclaimed incredulously.

“You lent them to me weeks ago when my feet got soaked in that trench remember?” Keiji held them out.

Bokuto looked at them a little suspiciously but didn’t take them. “Oh yeah I remember, and you’ve still got them? Won’t they be a little ‘ripe’ by now?”

“Don’t be silly Bokuto. I washed them. I’ve had them in here for weeks; I just kept forgetting to give them back to you.” Keiji tossed the socks at him and he caught them.

“So I’m not the only one getting a little forgetful in my dotage then Akaashi.” He grinned as he pulled off his shoes and started tugging on his socks.

“Regretfully it appears not Bokuto, and I have to disappoint you further, I’m afraid I don’t have one of your ties in here.”

Bokuto’s hand flew to his throat and he groaned.


End file.
